Fênix
by Jessy Snape
Summary: SnapeHarry - Severo resolve tomar coragem e revelar seu amor por um aluno. Resumo piegas, mas a fic ficou boa.


FÊNIX  
  
Eu, Prisioneiro meu Descobri no breu Uma constelação  
  
Aqui estou eu, em minha masmorra escura e fria. Como eu, diriam, mas sei que não é assim. Não sou frio, sou apenas solitário. Solitário desde sempre. Quando estava em Hogwarts como estudante, era sempre isolado apenas por ser considerado esquisito. Não era esquisito, era tímido, aliás, sou tímido. Depois veio a vida como Comensal. Os "amigos" que me levaram para as trevas não eram amigos e com a minha escolha era temido demais para fazer novos amigos. Depois a luta para sair das trevas e a novamente a vida em Hogwarts, mas como professor. E como todo ex-comensal continuava temido. Então aqui estou eu. Sozinho novamente, mas com a diferença de que agora eu tenho no que pensar. Meu primeiro amor, apesar de ter agora quase quarenta anos. Meu primeiro e, provavelmente, único amor, pois ele nunca poderá saber. Isso mesmo. ELE. Um homem. Um garoto que me contagiou com sua simpatia e coragem. Ele me tirou da minha própria escuridão. Eu descobri em seus olhos uma felicidade sem tamanho mesmo não podendo tê-lo á meu lado. Só vê-lo feliz me alegra. Agora vamos lá, para mais uma aula de felicidade e tristeza vendo você tão perto, mas tão inalcançável.  
  
Céus, Conheci os céus Pelos olhos teus Véu de contemplação  
  
Não agüento mais ver você perto e não poder te tocar. Estou decidido, vou falar com você quando essa aula acabar. Não posso mais segurar esse sentimento. Não me importa o que Dumbledore vá pensar ou fazer, mas preciso fazer isso. Estou olhando pra você como sempre, mas... o que é isso que vejo em seus olhos? Não é mais o ódio costumeiro, tem até um certo... carinho nesse olhar. Espero que meus olhos não estejam me pregando peças. Enfim acabou, é agora. Podem ir todos, com exceção de você, Potter. Fique um instante, por favor. O que o senhor quer comigo , professor?  
  
Deus, Condenado eu fui A forjar o amor No aço do rancor E a transpor as leis Mesquinhas dos mortais  
  
Conte a quem quiser o que vou lhe dizer a agora, Potter. Quero te pedir desculpas por todos esses anos de ofensas que te infringi e te dizer que te amo incondicionalmente... Prof... - não deixei ele terminar com um gesto de mão Apesar de saber que não mereço perdão pelo que fiz, somente não podia mais engolir tudo que sinto por ti por mais tempo. Professor, o que ia dizer é que estranhamente estou me sentido atraído pelo senhor. Não fisicamente, não é desejo, apenas uma vontade louca de estar ao lado do senhor. Não sabia o que fazer e ia ficar depois da aula para falar com o senhor mesmo que não houvesse me chamado. Isso quer dizer que... Sim, estou apaixonado pelo senhor, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer pra mim mesmo. Simplesmente não suportei mais. Tranquei a porta com um feitiço e o beijei, profunda e apaixonadamente. Toda aquela capa de ódio era só fachada para esconder o que sempre senti por ti. Não podia anunciar para todos que te amava, não por mim, mas por você.  
  
Vou Entre a redenção E o esplendor De por você viver Sim, Quis sair de mim Esquecer quem sou E respirar por ti E assim transpor as leis Mesquinhas dos mortais  
  
Agoniza virgem Fênix (o amor) entre cinzas, arco-íris e esplendor por viver às juras de satisfazer o ego mortal  
  
Eu precisava te falar tudo que sentia apenas para me sentir livre. Professor Snape... Severo Severo, não precisa dizer mais nada. Eu também te amo muito. Eu chorava copiosamente. Não conseguia acreditar que o meu maior e único sonho até hoje estava se tornando realidade. Aquele garoto com quem eu sonhei durante anos, estava ali na minha frente, dizendo que me amava. Ficamos abraçados, nos beijando e conversando sobre tudo, todos, mas principalmente sobre o que faríamos dali pra frente, porque apesar de eu ser bastante sentimental, alguém precisa ser racional nessas situações. Decidimos que falaríamos com Dumbledore após o jantar. Nos beijamos uma última vez e ele foi para sua torre.  
  
Coisa pequenina, Centelha divina Renasceu das cinzas Onde foi ruína Pássaro ferido Hoje é paraíso Luz da minha vida Pedra de alquimia Tudo o que eu queria Renascer da cinzas Estávamos na porta da sala de Dumbledore recolhendo forças para entrar e encarar o diretor, quando a porta abre e lá está ele, muito sorridente como sempre.  
  
Antes que comecem a se justificar, me deixem falar. Já sabia de vocês dois muito antes de vocês mesmos. Aliás, só não via quem não quisesse, porque estava obvio. Apoio vocês e posso garantir que o único problema que vão enfrentar será a diferença de idade. Mas, professor Dumbledore, e a questão de sermos, ãnh... diferentes? Harry, no mundo bruxo não há distinção disso ou daquilo. Cada um é o que quiser. Alvo, então podemos aparecer juntos no Salão Principal amanhã de manhã? Claro que podem, qual seria o problema? Não sei, achei que por eu ser professor e ele aluno você fosse fazer alguma objeção. Não, nenhuma. Só sigam as mesmas regras dos alunos, ao menos em público. Ok. Então até amanhã, Alvo. Boa noite, Dumbledore. Durmam bem... - "se é que vão dormir", completou Dumbledore mentalmente.  
  
Quando o frio vem nos aquecer o coração quando a noite faz nascer a luz da escuridão e a dor revela a mais esplêndida emoção O amor  
  
Chegamos juntos ao Salão Principal pela manhã. Só de nos verem de mãos dadas já foi um escândalo. Conheço bem esse povo de Hogwarts, isso vai ser assunto por dois meses e sem duvida vai sair no Profeta Diário. Mas isso realmente não me importa. O que importa é que renasci como uma fênix da minha própria escuridão. Nós dois sofremos muito. Perdemos muitos amigos e parentes por causa de um mesmo ser, mas encontramos um no outro forças para vencer qualquer coisa. O amor vence qualquer barreira, qualquer obstáculo. Ame incondicionalmente a tudo e a todos. 


End file.
